


Cinderbloom

by Moonspite



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonspite/pseuds/Moonspite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders reflects on his tumultuous relationship between Hawke, himself, and Justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderbloom

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at writing stuff for Dragon Age since I have a lot of fun writing Anders in RP. Trying to get a handle on writing fanfic for this guy. Edit: this is how I write my fics, pretty much: http://youtu.be/toQVqilAENM?t=1m18s You are welcome to use this advice as well. I'm a professional writer.

Anders laid back on his stiff, wooden bed and shut his eyes. He hadn’t been this tired in weeks. His muscles felt like they’d fall right off his bones if he so much as moved. In the back of his mind, though, he knew he couldn’t afford himself much time to rest. He had an important job to do.

If he urged himself to stay awake, he would only grow more tired due to the mental energy exerted from it. Instead, Anders allowed his mind to wander.

Almost immediately, anger started to simmer inside of the mage once he thought of Hawke. He clenched his jaw nice and tight despite the ache in his body. There was no way he would be able to sleep now.

He took several deep breaths – he couldn’t afford to agitate Justice. Not now, when he was trying to rest.

Anders adored Thirrin Hawke. He even loved him. Hawke was a huge, hissing cat with a bottle-brush tail, bristling and ready to fight. It also didn’t help that he was about as _hairy_ as a cat. Even worse, he and Anders would fight like them – a low, seething hostility between two very stubborn men.

Anders was reminded of the arguments they would have about Bethany.

After the Deep Roads one day, he had brought up how fighting alongside the Grey Wardens was a better fate than being caged up in the Gallows like some kind of wild animal.

He knew he had been snide – he’d overstepped his boundaries and infuriated Hawke to the point where he’d almost beat the mage’s face in. And as he thought on the matter, he knew he’d have deserved it.

He remembered how his eyes had flashed blue when Hawke had grabbed him by the collar and snarled and looked as though he’d tear him to pieces. More than that, he remembered Hawke’s restraint when he’d released him.

This whole event came as an odd comfort to Anders – friends could argue, even fight. Every slight could be worth overlooking if he could quiet the rage inside of himself. He knew Justice despised Hawke utterly – and the spirit’s wrath would permeate Anders’s views and feelings.

If he could just divorce himself from Justice’s rage and respect Hawke for what he was, it would have been so much easier.


End file.
